Chance Meetings
by Tecna
Summary: A chance meeting can be a beautiful way to make new relationships; whether in the form of friendship, or perhaps even… love. What happens when such encounters occur between friends old and new? (AU setting)
1. Chapter 1

N/B: This is a redraft of the story previously known as _High School Hots_. I wanted to re-write it for a while now. Hopefully it'll be a better version. Also, once again, go easy. I haven't been writing for a _long_ time now; unless you count essays.

Okay… On with the story!

**Universal Disclaimer**_**(i.e. I won't be repeating it throughout the chapters)**_**:** As you all pretty much know; I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be immensely rich and producing it in my version ;)

Summary: A chance meeting can be a beautiful way to make new relationships; whether in the form of friendship, or perhaps even… love. What happens when such encounters occur between friends old and new?

**Chance Meetings**

**Chapter 1**

"Tara! Jen! Kori! You lot better be up!" shouted Raven. "Otherwise you'll all walk it to university!"

A few seconds later, Raven could hear sounds of pounding feet heading in different directions. Turning, she saw Kori Anders making her way into the kitchen. She looked as she usually did; a natural born model with fiery red hair flowing down to her hips; her eyes a bright, emerald green. Her figure slim, yet tall, made all the more gorgeous with her outfit choice of knee-length, floral print casual halter dress, topped off with soft pink ballet pumps.

"Morning Rae," she greeted. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Morning. Yes, thanks for asking."

Throwing Raven a knowing off her shoulder, she asked, "The usual, Rae?"

Smirking, Raven refrained from replying.

"Seriously girlfriend, you should start eating a lot more healthier breakfast," chided Jen as she made her way into the living room.

"You all know I don't have much of an appetite in the morning. Therefore, stop with the lecturing already." So saying, she once again called out, "Tara! What's taking so long? We're leaving in fifteen; get your butt moving!"

"Coming! Coming!"

"By the way, Rae what time do you finish university today?" asked Jen.

"I've got a few lectures on and off, and then I've also got a report due in next week; so I thought I'll get that done in the library or something. Why'd you ask?"

"Just wanted to know whether you might be joining us lot at the club, later in the evening."

Raven sighed inwardly. "Girls, you know I don't enjoy the club scene –"

"We understand Raven," interrupted Kori. "It's just lately; we haven't seen you around much."

Feeling guilty, Raven thought quietly to herself whilst the other two went about eating their breakfast. Knowing she might regret it a later, Raven said, "Fine. I'll see if I can join you."

"You serious?!" came the exclamation from top of the stairs.

As all three girls turned their heads in that direction, Tara bounded down with surprise written all over her face. "Raven's really gonna join us? At a _club_?"

Shooting her a murderous glare, Raven replied, "It's not a promise. I said _I'll see._"

"Yeah, but…"

"Shut up, Tara and eat. I'm leaving in ten minutes; with or without you lot."

Laughing, Tara joined the others at the table. Once Raven made her mind up about something, it was final. But, it was going to be worthwhile if they finally got her into a club. So thinking, Tara quickly set to the task of finishing the breakfast laid out by Kori, all the while imagining the evening ahead.

She couldn't wait.

Not so far away from the girls, a similar scene was taking place.

"Roy! Gar! Get your butts in gear. I'm leaving for class; Rich left half an hour ago already!"

"Hold your horses Vic, Garfield's just grabbing his bag," said Roy, making his way into the garage and towards Vic's car. As he slid in, Garfield came rushing round the corner and ground to a halt.

"Man! I wanted to ride shotgun."

"Well you should've been faster, slowcoach," taunted Roy.

"Cut it out. Gar, get in the back or we'll be late," Victor chided.

Grumbling under his breath, Garfield did as he was told.

"By the way, you did lock the main door right?"

"Yeah man, don't worry."

"When it's you one can't _not_ worry," claimed an exasperated Victor.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even though you're twenty, you still act like a kid," Roy explained.

Offended, Garfield argued, "I do not!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Anyway, why'd Rich take off so early Vic?" Roy asked; tactfully changing the subject to avoid a possible fight.

Checking the rear-view mirror before changing lanes, Vic answered, "He had club practice. He said he'll meet us up for lunch."

"Which reminds me," broke in Roy. "We're meeting up at one right?"

"Should be. That's what we all decided couple of days ago. You still on, Gar?"

"Yup. Don't have many lessons today as it is."

"So why you going in so early?" asked Roy, looking over his shoulder. "And quite dressed up at that."

Sending a quick glance in the rear-view, Victor also raised an eyebrow in question. _Gar actually cleaned up today_,he thought.

Dressed in camouflage cargo pants, and black muscle t-shirt with black hi-top trainers; he cut a good figure, especially with his green tinted black hair spiked up, and his face clean shaven.

"What's going, G?"

Smiling, Garfield leaned back against the seat, and shrugged noncommittally. "Uh-uh," chided Victor, grinning himself now. "What gives?"

"Nothing dudes, just felt like dressing up today."

"Yeah right!" scoffed Roy, playfully. "Don't worry Vic." Nudging him in the arm, he winked. "We'll find out sooner or later. Besides, when we meet up for lunch, Richard will help us get it out of him."

Laughing, Victor only nodded and turned the car into the parking lot of Newedge Academy. The educational academy for the elite from all around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance Meetings**

**Chapter 2**

Seated near to the back of the auditorium chatting animatedly with his classmates, Garfield nearly missed the entrance of the one lady who had him straightening from his lounging position. _Tara Markov._  
It hadn't taken him long to find out what her name was but approaching her was an altogether different story.  
"_Dude!_ Are you still stuck on that girl?"  
The comment jolted his attention away from Tara and to his classmates, who now were grinning at him with decidedly amused expressions.  
Grumbling, Garfield mumbled an incomprehensible answer.  
Taylor; a blonde haired, grey-eyed basketball captain and one of Garfield's close friend – outside his personal group of friends, that is - laughed and said, "Come on, Gar. It's been four months already. When are you going to ask her out?"  
"Yeah man. All you do is stare at her throughout the lecture from the moment she comes in," stated Jackson in an exasperated tone.  
Annoyed with his friends and at himself, Garfield sent them a fulminating glare, at the same time claiming, "For your information, I will be asking her out today."  
At the guys' disbelieving looks, he narrowed his eyes and turned back to look at the golden haired beauty that had stolen his breath since he first laid eyes on her, and simply said, "Just wait and watch."

Tara was aware of Garfield's gaze the moment she stepped into the classroom. The past few months she had felt his eyes follow her whenever he was somewhere around her. She knew it was him because she had caught him staring at her, and whenever their eyes met he would immediately look away and then back again with a hesitant smile.  
He made her laugh.  
However, she would not deny that he was attractive to look at. His hair especially, was fascinating; dark, almost black with electric green highlighted tips. On anyone else they would have looked ridiculous but he pulled it off to great effect.  
"He's staring at you again," whispered Skye, taking a seat beside her.  
Tara simply smiled and focused her attention towards the front of the classroom as their Community Activity lecturer started the projector.  
As the lecturer started on the current event the class was organising for the coming month, Tara's thoughts switched back to Garfield.  
She knew his degree was based in Veterinary Science because she had kind of - sort of - researched about him, and she was pleasantly surprised. For although he seemed somewhat a comic personality, he had a very sweet nature; especially when it came to animals.  
It was not as if she was stalking him.  
Whilst on her way to the university library, she had walked past the surrounding garden area and had chanced upon him helping an adorable little puppy who had somehow been injured.  
Her lips tilted upwards as she recalled how he had softly spoken to the little pup, carefully picking him up to examine him. His voice soothing and animated to keep the animal feeling safe.  
She had learned his name from the time they first locked eyes but it was not until that fateful day, that she was intrigued and wanted to learn more about him.  
That was three months ago. Now, Tara was starting to become a little impatient.  
Garfield, it seemed, was clueless. She did not understand what else she could do.  
Yes, they only saw each other once a week for their extra-curricular but…  
_For heaven's sake_, thought Tara. _What is a girl to do when a guy takes so much time to approach you?_  
Droning out the lecturer's voice, she thought to herself that maybe it was time to take the bull by its horns.  
Allowing herself a small, unnoticeable smile, she mentally shrugged and said to herself, _Guess, I'll just have to make the first move._

"Kori, what time exactly did you lot plan to go to the club tonight?" Raven asked, taking a seat across from the female in question.  
Looking up from her magazine, Kori pondered over the query and settled on saying, "Well, I don't know whether Tara and Jinx are finishing lessons closer to my time today, so I really can't say Raven."  
"I guess we should wait for them to get here, and then figure out the plan," suggested Raven; looking around the cafeteria for any sign of the duo.  
Jinx was the name Jennifer was fondly dubbed by the entire Jump City high school they had attended. Not because she experienced or spread bad luck; it was simply due to two reasons. One, Jen was a chemistry whiz, and therefore, reason number two, it spelled trouble for anyone who managed to get themselves on her bad side.  
She was capable of coming up with such ingenious pranks for revenge that a person was better off either being friends with her, or just keep the hell away.  
_Although_, mused Kori, _Raven is probably the only one Jinx wouldn't act against. _  
"What the heck is taking them so long?"  
Shrugging off her musings, Kori took a glance about to see if she could spy them somewhere in the lunch crowd.  
"You haven't bought your lunch today Rae. Are you in a hurry?"  
"I've got a meeting with my supervisor in about ten minutes," answered Raven. "I thought I'd quickly catch you three and ask what the plan for tonight was, before heading over. Although, I've got no more lessons the rest of the day; I wouldn't be able to meet up later as you've all got classes."  
Turning to look back at Raven, Kori suggested, "Tell you what, you go on ahead to your meeting; I'll text you the details of the rendezvous, and let the others know as well."  
Raven blinked. "Will you?"  
At Kori's nod, Raven sighed gratefully and stood. "Brilliant. Also, let me know when you three are finished for the day and I'll come pick you up." Not waiting for a response, she added, "Thanks Kori. You're a star."  
"Tell me something I don't know," teased Kori, smiling.  
Shooting her an amused look and a quick wave, Raven turned and walked towards the exit. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she bumped into someone.  
In a rush, she hastily mumbled an apology, and fairly sprinted to her destination. However, at the back of her mind was a fleeting thought.  
_That felt more like a brick wall than a person._

Regarding the petite, svelte form of the female rushing down the path towards the Queens Building, Richard raised a quizzical brow.  
_What amazing hair._  
Was his first thought; followed closely by, _Wow, she's slender._  
It was a wonder to him that she did not land on her behind after that headlong collision into his frame.  
At six foot two, broad shouldered, wide chested and sleekly muscled, Richard cut an impressive figure. Something that the ladies never failed to notice.  
However, his attention was caught by the woman with black hair and ultraviolet highlights. He watched as she disappeared under the archway of the building for English related majors.  
About to turn around and walk into the café; all the while wondering who the lady was, he heard his name being called.  
Spotting Victor and Roy coming up the cafeteria steps, he waited for them at the entrance.  
"Where's Logan?" Richard asked, referring to Garfield by his last name.  
"Dunno'." Shrugged Roy, shaking his head.  
Victor nodded to them to proceed, saying, "He said he's on his way. Just went to drop some books at the library."  
"He actually reads?" Roy joked; laughing silently.  
Chuckling himself, Richard lightly smacked Roy upside his head. "Give him some credit. He _is _majoring in Veterinary."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll drop it."  
"Yo', let's get some food before the runt arrives and starts on about my meat preferences," Vic abruptly interrupted.  
Without waiting for agreement, he moved towards the food station; Roy and Richard falling in behind him.  
A short while later, as they picked a table by the glass windows and settled down to eat; Roy suddenly brought up a topic from the morning.  
"By the way Rich, Gar's hiding something."  
Eyes widening in recollection, Victor added, "Yeah man. He was all dressed up and acting really weird."  
"Wouldn't even tell us the reason when asked," finished Roy, taking a bite out of his grilled cheese and tomato panini.  
Intrigued, yet understanding the possible reason, Richard said, "It's a woman."  
"Thanks genius," was the dry quip from Roy.  
Arching a brow, Richard smirked and stated, "How about if I say, I know she's a young blond lady, with blue eyes and a slim figure."  
Blinking simultaneously as if choreographed, both his friends shot him quizzical looks.  
"How'd you know that?" came the question from Victor.  
Richard only pointed behind them.  
Turning as one, Roy and Victor took in the scene being played out before them.  
Garfield was standing a couple of feet from them, turned towards the said lady as she came to a stop before him and graced him with a bright smile.  
"What on earth?!" was the quiet but stunned exclamation from their mouths.


End file.
